Span – χ – ng
« ' Maestro Eraqus: ''This time, you'll get what you deserve! : Ven (tremante): N-no... : Maestro Eraqus: Yes! A well-deserved ... Span – χ – ng''!!'' '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) La ' ''Span – χ – ng ' [pronuncia: / '' 'spæŋkɪŋ / ] è un elemento abbastanza ricorrente d'una Fan Fiction Ottoperottiana. Nota importante . . NOTA IMPORTANTE. Nessuna delle immagini delle sezioni che seguono è stata posta con l'intento di risultare offensiva. Il loro scopo è, come di tutti gli elementi delle Fan Fiction di cui si occupa questa Wikia di far ridere, o per lo meno sorridere. Certamente non quello di offendere. La natura delle immagini non dovrebbe turbare nessuno. Se non incontrasse il gradimento di chi le osserva, nessuno è obbligato a restare su questa scheda. Grazie. Origine della parodia : « ' Ah... Era per fare 'sta battuta... '» :: — Aqua, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) La Span – χ – ng parodizza un elemento centrale del videogioco Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep, per la precisione quello della χ – blade [pronuncia: / kɪbleɪd / ]. La parodia è legata puramente al fatto che la la lettera greca “''χ''” si pronunci / kɪ /, esattamente come il suono kɪ contenuto sia nella parola χ – blade che nella parola spanking (sculacciata in inglese). Dal momento che tale elemento è legato ad uno specifico opus di Kingdom Hearts, è correlata coi personaggi presi in prestito da quel videogioco (per il momento, almeno). Breve storia della Span – χ – ng : « ' Master Xehanort: Oh, insomma... Sono una persona curiosa... E quando ho sentito Yen Sid parlarne, ho voluto saperne di più... : Capitano Kirk (confuso): Ehm... E da quando, Yen Sid è esperto in retribuzioni di tuss? '» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 29: A voice from the past (4a parte) Secondo quanto riportano le leggende, la Span – χ – ng sarebbe la “''Retribuzione Finale''”, ossia una sculacciata dolorosissima, al punto tale che, anche se applicata in maniera approssimativa, il tuss che l'ha subita sia ridotto al pianto per interi giorni, dopo la sua applicazione. : « ' Il giorno che provai per la prima volta su di lui la ''Span – χ – ng, ad esempio... Che magnifica giornata... Peccato solo che il tuss abbia poi pianto dal dolore per tre giorni... '''» :: — Master Xehanort, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 30: A voice from the past (5a parte, Secondo Tempo) Chi sia stato il suo creatore, o, perlomeno, il primo adulto ad averla impiegata, non è chiaro. Dalle informazioni pervenutaci, parrebbe che sia stato Fātanta Māiciāp, Gran Maestro degli Alat-sca-cicu, ma potrebbe anche essere che egli sia solo l'ultimo custode del suo segreto, o, meglio, sia stato, uno degli ultimi custodi, dal momento che anche Master Xehanort è in grado di usarla, avendola imparata, appunto, dal detto Gran Maestro, ed avendo, con somma disperazione di Nemeryal, insegnato a (troppi) altri detto segreto... : « ' Andare fino nel cuore delle Foreste Pluviali Urali per cercare il Gran Maestro degli Alat-sca-cicu, ''Fātanta Māiciāp, e chiedergli di rivelarti il segreto della Span – χ – ng che poi hai rivelato a troppe persone, NON È UN'INEZIA!!! '''» :: — Nemeryal, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 29: A voice from the past (4a parte) Sempre basandosi sui dati a nostra disposizione, possiamo affermare con certezza che a conoscere il segreto della “''Retribuzione Finale''” sono le seguenti tre persone: *''Fātanta Māiciāp'' *Master Xehanort *Il Maestro Eraqus È inoltre abbastanza probabile che anche Yen Sid abbia delle conoscenze al riguardo. Inoltre, per conoscenza indiretta a causa del suo divino incarico, è fortemente probabile che anche la Dea Ausiliatrice e Consolatrice dei Monelli SCLCCT sappia come viene applicata. Per quanto riguarda invece Larxene, la questione è in sospeso, ma di sicuro la Ninfa Selvaggia non ne ignora l'esistenza... La Retribuzione Finale Come si impartisce una'' Span – χ – ng''? : « ' Uh... Anche la paddle con su le Chi... Ha l'aria di dover essere... Dolorosa... '» :: — Terra, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Essendo la Span – χ – ng una tecnica per retribuire i tuss rimasta per lungo tempo un segreto custodito da poche persona (per grande gioia dei monelli e grande sollievo per la Dea che deve consolarli dopo che questi le hanno buscate), il come essa venga impartita è attualmente sconosciuto ai più. Tuttavia, sempre stando alle informazioni in nostro possesso, sembra che uno dei mezzi con cui essa venga impartita sia quello impiegato dal Maestro Eraqus su Ventus: una paddle (it: paletta) di legno sulla quale sono state pirografate tre “''χ''”. Ciò nonostante, anche tenendo in considerazione quanto verrà detto nella sezione successiva, potrebbe (e parrebbe) essere che il mezzo con cui la Span – χ – ng è impartita sia di secondaria importanza... Che effetti ha una'' Span – χ – ng''? : « ' Povero Ven! Quando il maestro avrà finito con lui si ritroverà con il... Fondos – χ – ena tutto rosso! '» :: — Terra, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Alla stessa maniera del come venga impartita, anche gli effetti che una Span – χ – ng ha sul Lato B d'un tuss sono in buona parte sconosciuti. Infatti, salvo il (lapalissiano) fatto che sia fonte d'un grandissimo dolore per il retribuito, sono pochissime le informazioni che si sanno su come si presenti la parte interessata dal castigo dopo che quest'ultimo è stato impartito. La sola a nostra conoscenza riguarda le ecchimosi che appaiono in seguito ai vari colpi: queste, infatti hanno la distintiva particolarità di essere... A forma di “''χ''”! Come si può vedere nelle immagini (che, per onestà, facciamo notare che sono solo illustrazioni fatte al computer), i segni lasciati da un singolo colpo inferto hanno l'inconfondibile sagoma della ventiduesima lettera dell'alfabeto greco scritta con un elegante carattere simil-gotico. È plausibile supporre che, alla fine di una lunga serie di colpi, l'intera superfice del Lato B del tuss si interessata da dette ecchimosi, anche se, come dice Master Xehanort: : « ' Ah... Alla fine, ecchimosi sono talmente nette che il tuss non ha più natiche... Ma nati – χ! '» :: — Master Xehanort, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 29: A voice from the past (4a parte) Va detto che la battuta appena riportata era, per citare la risposta di Nemeryal: : « ' Nemeryal: Ti prego... Come battuta era squallida... : Master Xehanort (pensieroso): Uhm... Ok, lo ammetto, non era un gran che... : Nemeryal: Ecco, almeno lo ammetti, è già qualcosa... '» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 29: A voice from the past (4a parte) Naturalmente, a questo punto, una domanda sorge spontanea: com'è possibile? Infatti, se si osservano bene le immagini (che, ricordiamo, sono illustrazioni computerizzate), si nota come tali segni sembrino più il risultato d'una marchiatura, che quello d'un oggetto che cozza con forza contro il Lato B d'un monello. Di certo, non quello d'una paletta di legno... Quindi, è legittimo supporre che la Span – χ – ng ''sia qualcosa di più, d'un semplice colpo inferto alle natiche, e che comporti una sorta di effetto quasi-magico, veicolato sempre dallo strumento impiegato, ma che va oltre quest'ultimo. Ma, come abbiamo più volte ripetuto, non abbiamo che informazioni frammentarie... Cosa può proteggere da una Span – χ – ng? : '« ' Ah, bene! Posso smettere di recitare... '»''' :: — Ventus, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Nonostante il titolo di “''Retribuzione Finale''”, la Span – χ – ng può, prove alla mano, essere resa inefficace. Ad esempio, Ven ci è riuscito, utilizzando... Dei boxer speciali. : « ' Aqua (allibita): EH?!?! E cosa sono?! : Ven (ridacchiando): Armatoxer! : Aqua: Arma-che?! : Ven: Armatoxer! Un regalo di alcuni miei amici della Ex-Contea di Bachi e Khibishii... Sfruttano lo stesso principio delle nostre armature, solo in piccolo! Basta premere il pulsante... Et voilà! Ecco che dei normalissimi boxer diventano diventano un'armatura!! : Aqua: !!! : Ven: E, credimi sono più che stra efficaci!! Non ho sentito nulla!! '» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Questo sembra essere possibile in quanto, nonostante non sia completamente legata all'oggetto con cui è impartita, la Span – χ – ng ha effetto solo se ad avere effetto è la... Spanking, e ci scusiamo per il gioco di parole. Retribuiti (e mancati retribuiti) con la Span – χ – ng Mancati Retribuiti Ven_3.png‎|Ventus "Ven". Ha evitato di farsi male usando degli Armatoxer. Retribuiti Ven_3.png‎|Ventus "Ven". Master Xehanort lo ha usato come cavia per provare la Span – χ – ng. Curiosità La Span – χ – ng è una retribuzione talmente particolare che ha diritto ad un suo simbolo particolare fra quelli degli strumenti di retribuzione, anche se poi va sempre specificato con quale sia stata impartita. Il simbolo in questione è: . Inoltre, anche l'onomatopea classica di una sculacciata cambia, quando è Span – χ – ng, diventando: ::::